VIP Server
Overview A VIP Server is a Roblox feature for most games that involve a monthly subscription-based service to a private server for a specific game, and the user who is paying for the private server is able to configure its settings for the duration of the subscription. In Jailbreak, renting a private server costs R$200 per month and can be canceled at any time, which still allows the server to remain active until the day that the subscription would renew if it hadn’t been canceled. Usage VIP Servers can be very helpful for grinding cash, but quite costly for most people as well. It is recommended to farm as much cash as you can before the server expires. VIP server owners can invite their friends or other players to the server (if they wish) to help them farm cash or perform other tasks, and the owner can kick whoever they want using the in-game Kick button and selecting the desired player‘s name. It takes the Jewelry Store and Bank 13 in-game hours to open, unlike in public servers, which take 8 in-game hours to open. However, if there are many players in a VIP server then the time will be reduced. VIP servers can also have very little lag due to the lack of players, so users won’t have to deal with any glitches (unlike public servers). The small stores take 10 real-time minutes to replenish their cash each time they get robbed, which is the same as public servers. The Museum and Cargo Train open up in 7 in-game hours. However, if enough players are inside a VIP Server, all heists will take the same time as public servers to open up. Another benefit of owning a VIP Server is that you will most likely receive less lag if you are playing with a bad connection or older device. This would be suitable for trying to complete the Soccer (Football) Net challenge, due to the reduced lag, and random players will not be able to interfere while you try to complete the challenge. VIP Servers can be sent via a link, so that you can share the server to others without them being allowed to join the server manually. In the official Jailbreak Discord Server, you are able to post your VIP Server link in an exclusive channel, if you'd like your channel to be open to the public. Kicking Players The kick feature is a feature for VIP Server owners that allows the owner to kick anyone, including themselves, out of the server. To kick a player, click the "kick" button on the bottom right corner and a white player log should appear on your screen. Click the player you want to kick and the player will be kicked. Note that the player you just kicked's name will still be on the list for some time. The kick feature can be very useful if you don't want any players to interrupt you while you are on your VIP server. The kick feature also prevents players from rejoining your game unless you refresh the server. The kicking system was added in the 2017 Winter Update. The kick feature was accidentally removed during the Fall 2018 Update and it was brought back in a patch update. Gamemodes In the Passenger Train Update, players were now able to go to the Control Tower, insert a token into a slot, and if a VIP Server owner wishes to play a gamemode, they can choose to do so without having to go through the voting process in normal servers. Currently, there are only two gamemodes as of now: Battle Royale and Alien Invasion. In a VIP server, players do not have to vote for a gamemode. Advantages and Disadvantages Criticism Overall, VIP Servers have a mixed reception. Some players favor VIP Servers because they can have fun with select players without having others interfere, unlike normal servers. Limitations VIP Servers are also criticized for the 50% cut on XP, the Jewelry Store and Bank take much longer to open, and Airdrops are more rare. Lots of players think it is not worth the price to buy a VIP Server as there are not many benefits other than being able to play Jailbreak in private. Gamemodes Players are forced to buy a VIP Server, or they are willing to be in a game with a VIP server owner in order for them to play gamemodes on Jailbreak. As of the Season 3 Update, gamemodes were allowed in public servers, which settled down most criticism. However, as normal servers go through a voting process whenever a gamemode is initiated, the game is often not played. Cost Many players criticize the cost of a VIP Server per month. It costs 200 Robux to rent a VIP Server for 1 month, which is quite expensive for most people. Trivia * Players can exploit/no-clip in an empty VIP Server if they don’t want to risk getting reported. However, they can still have their data reset if Jailbreak’s exploit detection catches them cheating, or if another player in the VIP Server reports the incident. * Asimo3089 recommends players to use a VIP server with a few friends for the best experience and reduced lag, though public servers can give you the most action in the game. * People who own VIP servers can end up rich very quickly if paired with Bigger Duffel Bag and VIP. This contrasts heavily with public servers since people are usually robbing places all the time, resulting in a much longer wait for heist locations reopening, with the exception of the Train. * The only way to rob the bank if you're by yourself, since you don't have a keycard, is by using the helicopter rope to glitch into the ladder hatch and doing the robbery in reverse, which is considerably harder. * In the 1 Billion Visits Update, a soccer ball spawns in the middle of the Roblox Logo when the first player logs into the VIP Server, same with new Public Servers, which are rare (unless an update is pushed). * In the Black Friday Sale 2017, a feature was added by Badimo called "Cinematic Camera". This feature let players detach the camera from their avatars and let it explore the world. This was only available to VIP Server owners, and was removed in the 2017 Winter Update. * The kick feature can be used to kick yourself. It is unknown why you can. If you want to rejoin into your VIP Server, you will need to restart your server but it will let everybody you kicked in the past back in. Therefore, it's not a good idea to kick yourself. * The Feedback Update allowed the Bank and Jewelry Store to open upon starting a VIP Server or normal Server. However, this was later reverted in a miscellaneous update. * The Gamemodes used to only appear in VIP Servers but now you can play it in a public server. However players have to perform a vote if they want to play gamemodes on a public server. * If there are many people in a VIP server then the opening times of stores will slowly reduce to public server times. * If you don’t have the robux to purchase a vip server and you want to grind cash, it is recommended that you join a small public server. Category:Features